Secret weapon of the dark side
by horizon16
Summary: Draco soll Harry auf die dunkle Seite ziehen,durch das Vorheucheln von Liebe!Doch was ist,wenn Draco Harry einfach nicht mehr hassen kann, sondern...Auf welcher Seite wird Harry beim finalen Kampf stehen?Findet es heraus!
1. Prolog

**Hey, ihr lieben!**

**Schön euch hier zu sehen!#g# #Kekse an alle verteil#**

**Hoffe die Story gefällt euch!**

**Title: Secret weapon of the dark side**

**Subtitle: Love can make you blind**

**Author: horizon15**

**Beta: mooni**

**Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J.K.Rowling; mir nichts :-(**

**Pairing: HP/DM und Nebenpairings**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rating:T**

**Warnings: Slash,bisschen angst**

**Summary: Draco soll Harry, der wegen Sirius' Tod noch sehr labil ist, auf die dunkle Seite ziehen…mit Mitteln die ihm erst gar nicht so recht sind… Schafft er es, dass der potentielle Retter der Zaubererwelt an Voldemort's Seite zum Zerstörer wird? Und was ist, wenn Draco´s Gefühle für den Gryffindor sich allmählich ändern? HP/DM Slash, bisl angst R&R plz!**

**Secret weapon of the dark side **

* * *

'I shouldn't try to kill him once again... That would be waste. He can be very useful. I'm sure I could get him on my side if I take the right measure... love... from the one he loves...He certainly is the biggest secret weapon I could ever have...With him, I'll be the winner!'

* * *

Prolog 

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!" Der Raum war dunkel und wirkte angsteinflößend. Von den kalten steinigen Wänden hallte der Unglaube, der in dieser jungen Stimme lag, wider.  
„Oh, doch! Das ist der einzige Weg. Der Junge ist im Moment so labil, du wirst ein verhältnismäßig leichtes Spiel haben." Der Ton der anderen, älteren Stimme, schien keinen Widerspruch zu dulden.  
„Bei ihm! Ich bin kein Mädchen! Warum sollte er sich für mich interessieren…?" Immer noch versuchte der Jüngere den Älteren zur ‚Vernunft' zu bewegen.  
„Er ist schwul.", war dessen einzige Antwort.  
„Häh? Der doch nicht! Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?" Verwundert sah er sich um.  
„Wir haben ihn lange genug beobachtet. Du bist die Person, die er mag." Nun war es so weit - anscheinend hatte der Rest der Welt endgültig den Verstand verloren.  
„Ich bin sein Erzfeind, du musst dich irren!" Wieso gerade er? Nein, das würde er nicht durchziehen, das konnte niemand von ihm verlangen!  
„Nein, das ist die Wahrheit. Und du wirst denn Auftrag ausführen! Für ihn soll die dunkle Seite zur Guten und die Gute zur Dunklen´werden."   
"Und wie um Himmels Willen soll ich das anstellen? Er ist doch kein kleines Kind, das alles glaubt was es hört!" Er stand vor einer schier unlösbaren Aufgabe. Wie stellte sein Gegenüber sich das überhaupt vor?  
"Natürlich nicht!" Genervt rollte der Ältere mit seinen Augen. Wann hatte der Junge das Denken sein lassen? „Aber wir wissen, dass seine Freunde Geheimnisse vor ihm haben und das wird dir nützlich sein. Wenn er ihnen nicht mehr vollends vertraut, wirst du ihn mit DEINER Wahrheit überzeugen können. Du musst ganz langsam vorgehen ... wickel' ihn mit deiner Liebe ein, gib ihm das Gefühl, dass du derjenige bist, der auf der richtigen Seite steht, ... halte ihn fest und tröste ihn, wenn er traurig ist. Sei einfach für ihn da - zeig ihm die Liebe... - und die Vorteile der dunklen Seite!"   
"Das ist doch eklig; schon allein die Vorstellung ihn zu küssen - … ich bin nicht schwul, und selbst wenn würde ich garantiert nicht IHN… Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun!" Der Junge schrie jetzt fast, immer mehr stieg die Wut in ihm auf. Er konnte diese Auftrag nicht erfüllen! Immer hatte er getan, was von ihm verlangt wurde, nur dieses - es war unmöglich, einfach unvorstellbar.

"Es spielt keine Rolle was du willst oder nicht. Wenn du SEINE Befehle nicht ausführst wird ER dich umbringen."

Mit diesem Satz, der so fest und sicher gesprochen wurde, dass die Kälte des Besitzers der Stimme förmlich zu spüren war, war das Gespräch beendet. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr - er musste es tun.

Prolog/Ende

TBC

Und? Sagt mir, wie ihr es fandet! Soll ich weiterschreiben? Könnt ihr euch denken wer hier über wen redet und wessen Gedanken das am Anfang sind?

Bitte schreibt mir ein Review! Ich antworte euch auch und reviewe zurück!

horizon15

PS:Suche noch 2ten Beta! Wenn ihr Lust habt meldet euch per review oder mail!


	2. A friendly smile to make him wonder

Hi!

Da bin ich wieder!Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert...ich weiß...#schuldig guck#

Aber zu meiner Entschuldigung muss ich sagen ich war im Urlaub und habs vorher leider nicht mehr geschafft. Sorry!

Aber jetzt zur Story! Es werden übrigens warscheinlich ca 25 Kapitel, für alle die´s interessiert!

Der Songtext in diesem Chap( "Our farewell") ist von Within Temptation! Die Idee zur Story kam mir übrigens beim Hören von deren Album "Mother earth" also wundert euch nicht, wenn noch mehr Songtexte von denen in dieser Story auftauchen!

Jetzt zu den Reviews:

Ich danke erstmal all denjenigen die so lieb waren mir nen Kommi zu hinterlassen!

bepa:Ich hoffe du bist mit meinen Änderungen einverstanden und willst auch weiter für diese Story betalesen...  
Du warst übrigens die erste Reviewerin! #kekse überreich#

shikko:Sorry, aber ich hab schon ne 2te betaleserin...bepa war schneller!Hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter!Mit deine Vermutungen lagst du übrigens richtig, okay...so schwer war´s jetzt nicht aber trotzdem...  
#dir ne große Tafel Schokolade verleih# Von der einen Person mit der er redet konnte man ja nich genau wissen wer das jetzt ist; kommt aber in diesem Chap raus

Schnuckiputz,KleenesKnuddelmuff und fledermauz: Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat!

Noch viel Spaß beim lesen!

Title: Secret weapon of the dark sideSubtitle: Love can make you blind  
Author: horizon15  
Beta: mooni und meine neue betaleserin bepa-vielen Dank an euch beide!  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J.K.Rowling; mir nichts :-(  
Pairing: HP/DM und Nebenpairings  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure  
Rating:T  
Warnings: Slash,bisschen angst  
Teil:1/ca 25

Summary: Draco soll Harry, der wegen Sirius' Tod noch sehr labil ist, auf die dunkle Seite ziehen…mit Mitteln die ihm erst gar nicht so recht sind… Schafft er es, dass der potentielle Retter der Zaubererwelt an Voldemort's Seite zum Zerstörer wird? Und was ist, wenn Draco´s Gefühle für den Gryffindor sich allmählich ändern? HP/DM Slash, bisl angst R&R plz!

Kapitel 1: A friendly smile to make him wonder

Wieder einmal war es so weit - ein neues Schuljahr begann. Es war der erste September, und wie jedes Jahr fuhr auch dieses Mal der Hogwarts-Express vom Gleis 9¾.

Der Bahnsteig auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross war bereits überfüllt. Eltern verabschiedeten ihre Töchter und Söhne, ein kleines Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren - sie schien gerade mal elf zu sein - versuchte verzweifelt ihre kleine weiße Katze einzufangen, die ihr mit einem Fauchen entwischt war. "Sternchen, bleib endlich stehen!", rief sie ihr aufgeregt hinterher. Um so lauter sie schrie, desto ängstlicher wurde das Kätzchen. Dieser ganze Trubel war einfach zu viel für das Tier. Eine gewisse weiße Eule hingegen, wusste wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte.

"Hi, schön euch wieder zu sehen!" Mit diesen Worten umarmte Harry nacheinander seine Freunde Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville. Er hatte die ganzen Ferien im Ligusterweg verbringen müssen. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Auch, wenn er seine Freunde sehr vermisst hatte, ging es ihm dort besser als die Jahre zuvor. Onkel, Tante und Dudley hatten ihn nach der Warnung der Ordensmitglieder in Ruhe gelassen und er hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt.

Nachdenken - das war in den Ferien schon fast zu seiner Hauptbeschäftigung geworden. Wären da nicht die häuslichen Pflichten, die ihm seine Tante und sein Onkel wieder aufs Auge gedrückt hatten, wäre er dem ganz verfallen. Sollte er ihnen vielleicht dankbar sein? Immer wieder, jeden verdammten Tag musste er an seinen Paten Sirius Black denken, den er nur durch die Schuld eines Todessers verloren hatte. Aber immerhin hatte er aufgehört, sich selbst die Schuld dafür zu geben. Dennoch fragte Harry sich wieder und wieder, warum er so dumm gewesen und in Voldemort's Falle getappt war.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

„Ich bin schon okay, mir geht es gut. Ich freue mich euch wieder zu sehen!", antwortete er. Das war auch so weit die Wahrheit. Hermine sah so aus, als hatte sie auf ihre Frage eine andere Antwort erwartet - zumindest nicht so eine positive. Sie sah ihn besorgt an. Auch wenn Harry ihnen versuchte vorzuspielen, dass es ihm gut ging, erkannte sie die Wahrheit hinter seiner Fassade. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte zu verdrängen, die bittere Vergangenheit holte ihn immer wieder ein.

Immer wenn er an Sirius dachte, überkam ihn eine Welle von Traurigkeit. Er dachte daran, wie er gestorben war und, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde, nie mehr seine Stimme hören und ihn um Rat bitten konnte. Sofort hatte er erneut diese eine Szene im Kopf, die sich immer wieder und wieder in seinen Gedanken abspielte und nicht löschen ließ. Sirius' Kampf mit Bellatrix Lestrange - Sirius' letzter Kampf..

Nicht weit von den sechs Freunden entfernt, beobachteten Draco Malfoy und Anhang das Schauspiel. Draco musste wieder an die Worte seines Vaters denken: 'Es spielt keine Rolle was du willst oder nicht. Wenn du SEINE Befehle nicht ausführst wird ER dich umbringen.' Vincent Crabbe holte Malfoy Junior wieder aus seinen Gedanken: „Sieh dir Potter an, Draco! Unser Held ist doch nicht etwa traurig?" „Nicht traurig", feixte nun auch Gregory Goyle. „Mir scheint eher, als wenn Potter nun doch Geisteskrank wird. Vielleicht ist ihm der Verlust" - in dieses Wort legte er so viel Ironie, wie er aufbringen konnte - „seines ach so lieben Paten nicht bekommen?" Malfoy sagte nichts, sondern sah nur weiterhin Harry an. Goyle und Crabbe bemerkten nicht mal den teilweise abfälligen und teilweise besorgten Blick ihres Schulkameraden. ‚Abfällig', da er nie das tun könnte, was sein Vater und der Dunkle Lord von ihm verlangten- schon bei dem Gedanken Potter küssen zu müssen wurde ihm schlecht- und ‚besorgt', da er Angst um sein Leben hatte. Mit Sicherheit würde er seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben, wenn er sich weigerte.

„Na, Potter, hast genug heult? Müssen das Schlammblut und das Wiesel den kleinen armen Harry trösten?", rief Crabbe belustigt und grinste dabei Malfoy und Goyle selbstsicher an.

Harry wollte dem gerade etwas entgegensetzen, als Hermine ihn aufhielt: „Lass es, es bringt nichts! Die Idioten sind es nicht wert!"

Ja, so war Hermine - stets, bei jeder Gelegenheit, versuchte sie ihm zu helfen, ihm beizustehen. Aber nicht nur sie, sondern auch seine anderen Freunde brachten wieder Licht in sein Leben. Er wusste, dass er ihnen vollends vertrauen konnte und dass sie immer an seiner Seite stehen würden. Auf der einen Seite war es ein beruhigendes Gefühl, aber andererseits waren sie dadurch auch in Gefahr… Voldemort hatte vor Harry zu vernichten, egal wer ihm dabei im Weg stand. Jeder der sich ihm widersetzen würde, würde sterben. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry wieder schlucken und der Stein, der auf seiner Brust lag, wurde größer und größer.

„Es tut uns echt Leid, dass du nicht zu uns kommen konntest... du weißt ja, Dumbledore meinte es wäre zu gefährlich. Wir haben ja versucht ihn zu überreden - nicht dass du denkst wir hätten nicht gewollt, dass du zu uns zum Grimmauldplatz kommst... Du hast uns echt gefehlt und-" Harry unterbrach Ginny in ihrem Redefluss:„- Hey, ist schon gut, ihr braucht euch nicht zu verteidigen! Ist schon okay!" Ginny war in letzter Zeit immer mehr zu einer sehr guten Freundin für ihn geworden. Es gab Dinge, die er weder Ron noch Hermine anvertrauen wollte. Nicht, weil er sie nicht mehr mochte, sie waren immer noch seine besten Freunde, aber manche Dinge hielt er einfach nicht für geeignet ihnen zu erzählen…

Er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würden und er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren, wenn er ihnen beichtete, dass er schwul war.

Ginny hingegen wusste es bereits. Er hatte sie als Vertraute auserwählt, da er sie mit ihrer offenen, verständnisvollen und lockeren Art für die Richtige gehalten hatte. Als er es ihr kurz vor den Sommerferien mit zittriger Stimme gesagt hatte, hatte sie zwar etwas überrascht gewirkt, ihn dann aber sanft angelächelt und gesagt, dass sie kein Problem damit hätte.

Es war ihm im letztes Schuljahr klar geworden. Aber nicht nur das - er hatte sich verliebt. Letzteres hatte er noch keinem erzählt, nicht mal Ginny, und er machte sich auch keine Hoffnungen, dass er jemals mit ihm zusammen kommen würden. Nur schwer konnte er die Gedanken an die betreffende Personen zurückhalten.

Ginny und Harry hatten sich den ganzen Sommer über Briefe geschrieben. Jeden Tag saß er allein in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf ihre Antwort, und nie wurde er von ihr enttäuscht. Harry vermutete, dass die anderen dachten sie wären ein Paar oder wenigstens kurz davor eins zu werden. Das war natürlich ein totaler Quatsch, aber, wenn er auf Mädchen stehen würde, wäre sie wohl genau sein Typ. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie schon lange in jemanden verliebt war. '... nachdem meine Schwärmerei für dich nachgelassen hatte´, hatte sie grinsend hinzugefügt. Aber sie wollte ihm noch nicht sagen in wen. Egal wie oft er sie danach gefragt hatte - immer wieder hatte sie mit 'Nein' geantwortet.

Harry musste bei dem Gedanken von ihm und Ginny als Paar schmunzeln. Ron würde es sicherlich gefallen... Aber was wird sein, wenn Ron erfährt, dass er schwul ist? Wie wird Ron sich verhalten, wird er immer noch sein bester Freund sein wollen? Und Hermine, wie wird sie reagieren. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie verständnisvoller mit der ganzen Situation umgehen würde, aber... Er wollte nicht länger daran denken. Unendlich dankbar war er seiner Freundin, dass diese ihn aus seinen zerfressenden Gedanken holte.

„Harry, träumst du?", fragte Hermine mit einem sanften wissenden Lächeln. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur geistesabwesend Ginny angesehen. Harry wurde klar, dass er seine Freunde damit gerade noch weiter in ihrer Vermutung, dass er in die Rothaarige verliebt war, bestärkt hatte. Auf Rons Grinsen, welches man nun wirklich nicht missverstehen konnte, wollte er eigentlich klar stellen, dass es nicht so war, aber ihr Gespräch hatte sich schon wieder einem anderen Thema zugewandt und Harrys Chance war damit vertan.

Indem sich Ron jetzt noch mehr in seine für ihn erfreuliche Vermutung versteifte, viel es Harry immer schwerer sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er es ihm und seinen anderen Freunden irgendwann beichten musste.

„Was glaubt ihr wer der neue VgddK Lehrer ist?", fragte Ron.

„Oh, ich weiß wer es ist…", rief Hermine eifrig. "Aber lasst uns erst schnell einsteigen! Ich erzähle es euch nachher!", fügte sie hinzu, hob Krummbein, der zuvor noch zu ihren Füßen gelegen hatte hoch, setzte ihn auf ihre Schulter und schob ihren Koffer eilig in Richtung Zugtür. Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, wie sich der Gleis 9 ¾ langsam geleert hatte und sie die Einzigen waren, die noch dort standen.

Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem sie alle eingestiegen waren, schlossen sich die Türen schon und der Zug begann langsam zu rollen, um immer schneller zu werden und das Gleis 9¾ und damit natürlich auch den Bahnhof King's Cross hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie gingen an einigen Abteilen vorbei. In ihnen saßen seine, meist fröhlich gestimmten und ihm teilweise bekannten, Mitschüler. Harry wünschte sich, er könnte so unbeschwert lachen wie sie - lachen ohne an Sirius' Tod oder seine Bestimmung als "Retter der Zaubererwelt" zu denken, ohne im tiefen Inneren trotzdem traurig zu sein… Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart - egal wohin er gehen würde, der Prophezeiung konnte er nicht entkommen, sie war sein und Voldemorts Schicksal. Und Sirius war nicht mehr da um ihm zu helfen.

Sie mussten bis nach ganz hinten durchgehen, bevor sie endlich ein freies Abteil fanden. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron Hermine leicht säuerliche Blicke zu warf, aber er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Sie setzten sich auf das weiche Leder der Bänke. „Wer ist denn nun der neue Lehrer?", fragte Luna ungeduldig. Während sie redete kramte sie in ihrem Rucksack nach der neusten Ausgabe des „Klitterer"'s, der auf dem Titelblatt wieder einmal die Entdeckung irgendeines neuen Monsters ankündigte. 'Typisch Luna', dachte sich Harry. Sie wird sich wohl nie ändern.

Auch Hermine sah es und bewertete es kurz mit einem abwertenden Blick, der wohl nicht böse gemeint war, aber sie schien irgendwie genervt. 'Sind Rons Blicke daran schuld?' fragte sich Harry. Dann gab sie ihnen endlich eine Antwort:„Ich hab es auch nur zufällig herausgefunden. Also, ich habe zufällig gehört-" Dieses 'zufällig' betonte sie überdeutlich, denn sie würde natürlich nie jemanden belauschen. " -wie sich eure Mum " - sie guckte Ron und Ginny an - „ mit Dumbledore unterhalten hat." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sprach dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen weiter.

„Es ist Lupin."

„Lupin, der Werwolf? Ich dachte, er darf nicht mehr unterrichten…!", meinte Luna.

„Er wollte nicht mehr unterrichten - wollte nicht, Luna. Das ist ein großer Unterschied zu nicht mehr dürfen! Es wurde ihm nie verboten!.", fauchte Hermine ihre Freundin giftig an. Wahrscheinlich giftiger als sie es eigenlich vorhatte.

„Hey schon gut. Ich wusste es, nicht also guck mich nicht so an, als wolltest du mich am liebsten umbringen, Hermine!" Selbst bei diesem Vorwurf redete Luna mit ihrer gewohnt ruhigen Stimme, aber in ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ihre Wut immer deutlicher. Es störte sie zwar nicht besonders - jedenfalls zeigte sie es nicht - wenn sie jemand für durchgeknallt, eigenartig und merkwürdig hielt, aber ohne Grund anpflaumen lies sie sich nicht.

Harry wollte nicht, dass sie sich streiten, er war nicht gerade darauf erpicht, Schlichter zu spielen und womöglich noch etwas abzubekommen. Ganz geschickt versuchte er in ein anderes Thema einzulenken und somit das drohende Unheil zu verhindern." Warum will er wohl auf einmal wieder Lehrer sein?"

Sofort bereute er diese Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Er brauchte nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht. In seinem tiefen Inneren kannte er die Antwort. Diese würde sie unweigerlich dazu führen, dass sie auf die Person zu sprechen kamen, über die er im Moment überhaupt nicht reden wollte, weil es zu sehr weh tat.

Ginny antwortete ihm mit einer vorsichtigen Stimme: „Vielleicht ist er einsam, will nicht allein sein nach … all dem was passiert ist. Sirius war immerhin sein bester Freund… ."

Als Ginny Sirius' Namen erwähnte, musste Harry schlucken. Wie er es befürchtet hatte, kamen all die Gedanken an seine Paten zurück. Immer wieder aufs Neue traten ihm die schrecklichen Bilder vor die Augen, die ganz weit hinten im Kopf ein gutes Versteck gefunden hatten und nur darauf warteten im richtigen Moment zuschlagen zu können. Und es war auch egal wer auf seine Paten anspielte.

Für einen Moment war es völlig still im Abteil, bevor Hermine zu sprechen begann: " Vielleicht ist er auch gekommen, um in deiner Nähe zu sein, Harry. Damit er sofort da sein kann, wenn du ihn brauchst…Jetzt wo Sirius nicht mehr da ist, fühlt er sich vielleicht irgendwie verantwortlich..."

Das war zu viel!

Harry stand abruppt auf und ging rasch zur Abteiltür: „Ich geh' mal kurz auf' s Klo", rief er den anderen noch erklärend zu, bevor er zur Toilette rannte. Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

In den Abteilen sah er undeutlich - seine vielen Tränen nahmen ihm die Sicht - wieder seine Mitschüler lachen. Fröhlich tauschten sie Schokofroschkarten aus, unterhielten sich über ihre Ferien, darüber was sie alles so erlebt hatten…

Es verstärkte seine Traurigkeit noch mehr. Wieso konnte er kein 'normales' Leben führen, so wie sie?

Er kam an einem weiteren Abteil vorbei und blickte kurz hinein. Was ein Fehler war. Denn er blickte direkt in die silbergrauen Augen von Malfoy. Obwohl er wegen der vielen Tränen alles nur verschwommen sah, hatte er sofort gemerkt, dass es Draco's waren. Kein anderer hatte so schöne und fesselnde Augen wie er.

Ach, er sollte diese Gedanken nicht haben, versuchte er sich selbst wieder zu ordnen. Malfoy war und blieb ein Arschloch, und nichts würde das je ändern. Auch diese Gefühle nicht! Er hasste ihn! Zu sehr hatte Draco Malfoy mit seinem Anhängsel ihm schon das Leben schwer gemacht.

Er schloss die Klotür hinter sich. Wenn er wieder heraus kam, würde sein Erzfeind bestimmt schon mit seinen 'Freunden' - wenn man so etwas überhaupt Freunde nennen konnte - da stehen und fiese Sprüche loslassen. Ihre blöden überheblich grinsenden Visagen und ihr sinnloses abgestumpftes dummes Gelaber konnte er im Moment am Wenigsten gebrauchen. Lieber wäre ihm da schon eine dicke fiese Grippe gewesen, als sich mit den Slytherins jetzt auseinander setzen zu müssen. Hinzu kam noch - besonders seit er einfach alles an dem blonden Slytherin total begehrenswert fand, verletzen ihn seine fiesen Bemerkungen noch mehr. So oft hatte er versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, aber ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht; seine Augen waren leicht geschwollen . Draco hatte ihn ein wenig von seiner Trauer abgelenkt, aber jetzt wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu seinem Paten: ...Bellatrix Lestrange...ein greller Lichtstrahl...Stille...

Er erinnerte sich an einen Muggelsong; "Our farewell-unser Abschied"...

_**In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**_

Wieso kannst du nicht bei mir sein? Sirius...ich vermisse dich so!

_**Sweet darling you worry too much, my (god)child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are**_

Konnte man das als Sirius' Antwort auf seine Strophe sehen? Würde Sirius so denken? Er konnte es sich vorstellen. Er war nicht alleine im Leben... ja, er hatte richtig gute Freunde, die ihn liebten, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich oft sehr einsam und alleine, so wie jetzt gerade.

_**Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
There's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**_

'Dein Tod kam so plötzlich, ohne Abschied bist du einfach so gegangen... Ich hätte dir so gerne noch gesagt, wie wichtig du mir geworden bist... du bedeutest mir so viel!'

Dieser Song beschrieb seine Gefühle ziemlich gut, fast zu gut. Diese Gedanken hatte er auch schon gehabt.

'Wie kann die Welt sich bloß einfach so weiterdrehen?'

'Wird dieser Platz in meinem Herzen ewig leer bleiben?'

Wie ging es noch mal gleich weiter in dem Lied? Er hatte das Gefühl, er hätte etwas Wichtiges vergessen... Aber es fiel ihm nicht ein.

Ein paar Minuten später ging es Harry wieder einigermaßen gut und die Rötungen in seinem Gesicht und die geschwollenen Augen waren verschwunden. Er fragte sich, was ihn draußen erwarten würde. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

Nichts, kein Malfoy, keine Slytherins.

Keiner, der ihn in seinem Schmerz noch tiefer riss.

Er wunderte sich; hatte sein Erzfeind seine Tränen doch nicht bemerkt? Er hatte ihm doch direkt ihn die Augen geschaut. Wie konnte das sein? Er ließ es sich doch sonst nicht nehmen, Harry zu verspotten! Keine Gelegenheit hatte der Malfoy-Erbe je ausgelassen, um Harry zu dehmütigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er, Draco Malfoy, das Sagen hatte. Zumindest hatte er es versucht. Ob es ihm bisher je gelungen war, war eine andere Sache.

Er ging an Malfoy's Abteil vorbei. Als dieser seinen Blick bemerkte, bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherins ein sanftes, mitfühlendes und aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu wandte.

Jetzt war Harry gänzlich verwirrt. Was war das denn, wo war der Spott geblieben? Wo war der Hass, den Malfoy ständig an den Tag gelegt hatte? Warum verhielt dieser sich so eigenartig? Warum verdammt, hatte Draco ihn angelächelt?

Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass Malfoy seine Trauer genau gesehen hatte. Aber warum machte er sich nicht über ihn lustig; warum zeigte er ihm stattdessen dieses nette, für ihn ganz untypische Lächeln? Immer wieder stellte er sich dieselbe Frage. Oder gehörte es etwa zu einem Plan, den die Slytherins gerade ausbrüteten?

Harry verstand nun gar nichts mehr. War er sich bis vorhin noch sicher gewesen, die lästernden Fratzen der Slytherins vor sich zu haben.

Das waren Fragen, auf die er jetzt so leicht keine Antwort wusste. Er verdrängte sie erstmal und ging langsam zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Ginny kam ihm schon auf halber Strecke entgegen. "Ich hab dich schon gesucht... Harry, geht's wieder?"

Hätte sie doch bloß nicht gefragt! Wieder fiel ihm Sirius ein, und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich schuldig, weil seine Gedanken an Draco Malfoy es geschafft hatten, die an seinen Paten zu verdrängen.

Ginny bemerkte seinen traurigen Blick und zog ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung.

Eine Weile standen sie so da, bevor sie sich wieder auf zu den Anderen machten.

Als sie die Abteiltür aufschlugen wurde es schlagartig still im Raum und Harry sah gerade noch wie Hermine ihren Finger auf die Lippen legte. "Harry! Ist alles wieder okay?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ja, mir geht's gut, aber was ist mit euch? Worüber habt ihr gerade geredet?", wollte Harry wissen. Die schuldigen Gesichter seiner Freunde ließen ihn nichts Gutes ahnen.

"Ähm... nicht so wichtig!", sagte Neville hastig heraus und biss sich gleichzeitig dafür auf die Lippen. Harry hatte jetzt bestimmt bemerkt, dass sie über ihn geredet hatten, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Mit leicht schuldhaften Blick sah er zu ihm herüber.

"Und wieso habt ihr dann aufgehört zu reden, als ich reingekommen bin?" Harry klang etwas genervt. Er hasste es, wenn man hinter seinem Rücken über ihn redete, wusste aber, dass er es nie verhindern könnte. Wie auch!

"Ach, das bildest du dir nur ein! Lust auf eine Partie „Snape explodiert?", lenkte Ron ab.

Ginny schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. Trotzdem beschloss er nicht weiter nachzufragen und bejahte Ron´s Frage.

Lange spielten sie noch nicht, als Hermine Ron plötzlich in die Seite stieß und ihm anzeigte, dass es wieder Zeit war für das Vertrauensschülertreffen. Entschuldigend standen Ron und Hermine auf und verließen schnellen Schrittes das Abteil.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, bis die beiden wieder zurück ins Abteil kamen.

Erhatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie nur eine kurze Besprechung hätten, da sie ja schon wussten was für Aufgaben vor ihnen lagen, aber da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.

"Wir mussten noch da bleiben... die Fragen der neuen Vertrauensschüler beantworten und so...", sagte Hermine entschuldigend. Dann wandte sich ihrem Kater zu und führte ihn in sein Tragekörbchen. "Macht euch fertig, wir sind gleich da!"

Dann wurde der Zug auch schon langsamer und sie mussten aussteigen. Harry blieb keine Zeit mehr weiter darauf einzugehen.

Bevor sie in eine der Kutschen einstiegen, drehte Harry sich noch einmal um und bemerkte Draco der ihm daraufhin wieder freundlich zulächelte... Harry wurde rot, wandte sich schnell von ihm ab und stieg zu seinen Freunden in die Kutsche.

Auf nach Hogwarts!

Auf in ein Jahr, von dem Harry wirklich noch überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie es verlaufen würde!

TBC

So, wie fandet ihr´s?

Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Kommi! Ihr kriegt auch eins zurück.  
Vielleicht krieg ich ja diesmal mehr als 5? plz!

Greetz

horizon15


	3. Potions and a compliment

Hi,

ist noch irgendjemand hier?#sich umschau#

Was ist mit euch? Habt ihr nur vergessen zu reviewen oder seid ihr nicht mehr interessiert?

Soll ich weiterschreiben?

Kein einziges Review zumletzten chap...#traurig sei#

Ich weiß es hat lange mit dem Update gedauert, aber ich hatte meine Gründe!

Bepa kann leider aus Zeitgründen nicht mehr betalesen, aber sie hat es mir erst sehr spät gesagt. Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich auch nicht gerade schnell mit dem Schreiben war.

Na ja, ich hab eine gute Nachricht für euch. Das nächste Chap ist schon fertig! Aber ich werd´s erst hochladen, wenn ich auch Reviews erhalten hab. Tut mir Leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber es ist nicht sehr motivierend, wenn man keine Bewertungen erhält...

PS:Ich danke Steffi2105(Wo bleibt die Fortsetzung deiner Story...?Biiitttee, schreib schnell weiter!)und Pottili für ihr Review zum Prolog!

Secret weapon of the dark side

-Love can make you blind-

Kapitel 2: Potions and a compliment

Im Gryffindor Schlafsaal war es ruhig, nur Neville´s Schnarcher durchbrachen gelegentlich die Stille. Harry Potter war der einzige, der noch wach war. Er dachte nach.

Dieser gewisse Slytherin ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Den ganzen Tag hatte er darüber nachgegrübelt, was dessen Lächeln zu bedeuten gehabt hatte. Er hatte zuvor nie auch nur ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung gehabt, dass er jemals mit Draco zusammen kommen würde. Aber jetzt...mit diesem Lächeln hatte er seine ganze Welt durcheinander gebracht. Vielleicht würde...Nein! Er sollte aufhören in die gestrigen (es war schon nach Mitternacht) Geschehnisse so viel hinein zu interpretieren, nur, weil er verzweifelt nach dem kleinsten Hinweis suchte, dass Draco seine Gefühle vielleicht doch erwiderte...

Den ganzen Tag war er in Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte nur so nebenbei mitgekriegt, wie das Auswahlverfahren stattgefunden hatte, Lupin begrüßt worden war und Dumbledore seine übliche Rede gehalten hatte. Diese enthielt dieses Jahr jedoch noch zusätzlich die Aufforderung vorsichtig zu sein, besonders an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden. Wegen Voldemort, doch der hatte seit der Nacht im Ministerium nichts mehr von sich hören lassen, ebenso wenig wie dessen Todesser. Es waren keine weiteren Morde geschehen, die auf ihr Konto gingen. Darüber waren natürlich alle froh, doch Harry hatte Angst, dass es einfach nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Auch fragte er sich, was aus Draco werden würde. Würde er sich den Todessern anschließen? Hatte er es vielleicht sogar schon?

Harry hatte es den ganzen Tag vermieden ihn anzusehen. Er hatte sich lieber Ron und Hermine zugewandt, um seine Gedanken über den Slytherin zu stoppen. Auch wenn Harry nicht ganz bei der Sache gewesen war, als er den Gesprächen seiner besten Freunde zuhörte, merkte er doch, dass irgendetwas anders war. Sie schienen verkrampft; er merkte, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbargen. Das schmerzte ihn. Aber er verbarg ja auch einiges vor ihnen. Was war bloß mit ihrer Freundschaft geschehen, dass es so viele Sachen gab, die sie sich nicht erzählten? Früher hatten sie keine Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt, waren die besten Freunde gewesen. Das waren sie natürlich auch jetzt noch, aber Harry fragte sich, ob das noch lange so bleiben würde, wenn sie so weiter machen würden, wie jetzt. Er konnte die ganze Situation nach einem Tag natürlich noch nicht ganz einschätzen, aber er konnte ebenso wenig den Eindruck loswerden, dass sich einiges zwischen ihnen ändern würde...

Langsam glitt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

XXX

"Harry! Harry! Wach endlich auf! Willst du zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen?"

Bei dem Wort "Zaubertränke" schreckte Harry sofort hoch und war hellwach. "Was?"

"Endlich!", rief Ron, der neben Harry´s Bett stand, "Ich dachte schon, du wirst nie wach! Steh´ auf! Snape killt dich, wenn du zu spät kommst und Hagrid wird bestimmt auch nicht begeistert sein."

In Rekordzeit machten sich die beiden fertig und eilten zu ihren jeweiligen Unterrichten. Ron hatte kein Zaubertränke mehr, da seine Note nicht gut genug gewesen war( Harry fragte sich, wie um Himmels Willen er selbst es geschafft hatte...)

Es tat seinem besten Freund auch nicht Leid, er hatte beschlossen nach seiner Hogwartszeit in dem Laden seiner Brüder zu arbeiten und freute sich schon darauf.

Harry beneidete ihn irgendwie. Er musste sich Snape´s Unterricht nicht mehr aussetzten und hatte eine konkrete Vorstellung davon, was er in der Zukunft tun wollte.

Harry hatte bis zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres gedacht, dass für seine alles klar wäre. Er wollte Auror werden. Doch Sirius´ Tod hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob Auror der richtige Beruf für ihn war. Er konnte nicht noch mehr Leute sterben sehen...Und das würde er als Auror...zweifelsfrei.

Außerdem wollte er nicht sein ganzes Leben lang kämpfen. Die Aufgabe Voldemort zu töten, die ihm sozusagen aufgezwungen worden war, war ihm schon eindeutig genug. Danach wollte er einfach nur noch in Frieden leben; wenn er denn überlebte...

´Ich sollte mir lieber erstmal Gedanken machen, wie ich Snape´s Unterricht überlebe...´

Wieso tat er sich diese Stunden überhaupt an?

Aus der Puste erreichte er das Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern. Gott sei Dank war Snape noch nicht da!

"Harry! Wo warst du denn solange?" Mit diesen Worten begrüßte ihn Hermine.

"Hab verschlafen!", keuchte Harry.

Dann kam auch schon Snape durch die Tür. Mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang und eiskalten Augen wies er sie an, sich von ihren Plätzen zu erheben.

Harry stand verwirrt von seinem Platz neben Hermine auf.

"Ich erwarte absolut maximale Leistungen von Ihnen, von jedem!", er guckte Harry an, "Ich werde keine Ausreden dulden! Sie werden jetzt von mir einen Sitzplatz zugewiesen bekommen!"

...und natürlich wurden seine Bitten nicht erhört. Er saß neben Draco. Natürlich! Das war ja mal wieder so typisch für Snape!

Er hatte Angst, das wenn er neben ihm saß, ihm überhaupt kein Trank mehr gelingen würde.

Snape schrieb schon das Rezept für den Heutigen an.

Zu seiner Überraschung lief es anfangs sehr gut. Draco sagte nichts, arbeitete still an seinem Trank, und Harry gelang es langsam sich zu entspannen.

Er war sich sicher, dass er bis jetzt alles richtig gemacht hatte und der Trank hatte die beschriebene hellgrüne Färbung.

Dann machte er den Fehler: er guckte nach rechts um zu sehen, was Draco machte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry ließ vor Schreck ungefähr die 5fache Menge an Schlangenhaut in seinen Kessel fallen.

Der Trank färbte sich augenblicklich violett und begann zu sprudeln.

"Mr Potter!" Snape kam herbeigeeilt und warf schnell ein paar Kräuter in den Kessel um ihn daran zu hindern zu explodieren.

"Wer auch sonst könnte es schaffen, gleich am ersten Tag fast das ganze Klassenzimmer explodieren zu lassen! Können Sie mir erklären, was sie damit bezweckt wollten, den halben Vorrat an Schlangenhaut in ihren Kessel zu schmeißen?"

"Ich-", began Harry ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen wollte.

"-sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden! 40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, die Stunde ist beendet! Alle, die es fertig gebracht haben, diesen eigentlich einfachen Trank zu brauen ohne das er fast explodiert, bringen mir eine Probe nach vorne!"

"Ich geh schon mal vor. Ich will noch in die Bibliothek vor Zaubereigeschichte!", und weg war Hermine.

Harry machte sich allein auf nach draußen, da sie jetzt Pause hatten. Aber er kam nicht weit.

"Potter! Hey, Potter, warte mal!" Harry drehte sich erstaunt um. Was wollte Draco von ihm? Streiten? Aber seine Stimme klang eigentlich nicht danach.

"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, so schlecht war dein Trank gar nicht...na ja, bis auf die Sache mit der Schlangenhaut. Snape hatte wohl nur einen schlechten Tag..."

Waaas?´

"...Ähm, ja, aber wann hat er auch schon mal einen guten Tag...", Harry lächelte Draco an und wollte schon gehen, als der Slytherin erneut zu sprechen begann:

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein total süßes Lächeln hast?"

Harry wurde knallrot und brachte nur noch ein gestottertes "Nnneinn..." hervor bevor er davon rannte.

TBC

Einige( inkl. meine Beta mooni und meine Kusine)meinen bestimmt, dass das Kompliment für den Anfang etwas zu krass ist, aber man muss beachten, dass Draco diesen Auftrag so schnell wie möglich beenden will und nicht auf eine langsame Annäherung steht. Also finde ich eigentlich, dass es geht. Er weiß ja von Harry´s Gefühlen und kann sich sicher sein, dass er sich keine Abfuhr einhandelt.

Was denkt ihr?

Reviewt bitte, dann geht´s auch schnell weiter!


	4. No sex, no fun, just superhero Potter

Hi,

hier bin ich mit nem neuen Chap. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Ich mag besonders das Ende...

Danke an alle Reviewer! Die Antworten schick ich euch über dieses "tolle" neue System, das sich einfallen lassen hat...Supererfindung meiner Meinung nach..., als ob es die umbringt wenn am Anfang oder Ende des Chaps nen paar Reviewantworten stehen...

Aber jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Obwohl eins noch:

_Beta: mooni und obscuritas #knuddel# _

**Kapitel 3: No sex, no fun, just superhero Potter**

Draco´s POV

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem Einzelzimmer auf dem großen Himmelbett mit der edlen, seidenen Bettwäsche. Die restlichen Möbel waren ebenso nobel und überall gab es teuere Accessoires.

'Warum hast du im Zug geheult, Potter? Hat irgendeiner deiner kleinen Freunde es gewagt sich dem Willen des großen Harry Potter zu widersetzen?´, dachte Draco spöttisch.

Dieser Auftrag ging ihm so was von auf die Nerven. Everybody´s darling Potter, dieser Möchtegernheld! Wieso gerade er? Konnte es nicht ein sexy Mädchen sein? Wo er grad beim Thema Mädchen war...Sein Vater hatte es tatsächlich gewagt ihm zu verbieten irgendwelche Affären zu haben.

_Flashback_

"Wenn Potter das mitkriegt, können wir den ganzen Plan vergessen! Willst du das? Bei so etwas Wichtigem...soll der Plan gefährdet werden nur, weil du unbedingt mit irgendwelchen Mädchen schlafen willst?", Lucius Malfoy sah seinen Sohn ungläubig an. Verstand er denn nicht, wie bedeutend der Plan war?

"Ja, aber Potter wird es nicht merken! Ich werde dafür sorgen!", Draco versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Vater zu überreden.

"Du wirst dafür sorgen? Sag mir, wie willst du sicherstellen, dass er nie etwas davon mitbekommt? Er könnte es durch irgendeinen dummen Zufall erfahren. Außerdem können wir uns nie sicher sein, dass deine Auserwählten es nicht herumerzählen." Er war sichtlich genervt von seinem Sohn.

"Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie es nicht tun! Sie werden es nicht wagen-", da wurde Draco auch schon unterbrochen. Sein Vater hatte endgültig genug.

"- Draco, es gibt keine Widerrede! Es gibt nichts zu diskutieren! Du wirst keine Affären haben solange dein Auftrag nicht beendet ist!"

_Flashback/Ende_

Es war nicht so, dass er sich sonst besonders oft an irgendwelche Regeln hielt, aber diese Sache war anders...Wenn er sich nicht daran hielt, würde er umgebracht werden. So viel war sicher. Außerdem wollte er schon bald in die höheren Ränge der Todesser aufgenommen werden. Wenn er diesen Auftrag erfüllte, stünde dem bestimmt nichts mehr im Wege. Er wollte endlich in die Fußstampfen seines Vaters treten und dazu beitragen all diese dreckigen Muggel und Schlammblüter für immer auszurotten! Aber anscheinend hielt ihn der Dunkle Lord noch nicht für reif genug um richtige Aufträge zu übernehmen. Stattdessen musste er sich mit Potter rumärgern! Okay, es war ein wichtiger Auftrag, aber nicht gerade einer den er gerne ausführte.

Er forderte wirklich sein ganzes Schauspieltalent. Aber seine Maske saß perfekt. Er hatte schließlich auch jahrelange Erfahrung. Denn ein Malfoy zeigte niemals seine wahren Gefühle! Das zeugte doch nur von Schwäche!  
Aber bei Harry hatte Draco eine andere Maske aufsetzen müssen als sonst. Dieser "Ich verstehe dich, sei nicht traurig, ich mag dich"- Gesichtsausdruck ging ihm auf die Nerven, genauso, dass er Potter immer so dämlich angrinsen sollte, obwohl er ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen würde.

Leider gehörte ihn verprügeln oder verfluchen nicht zum Plan. Stattdessen Küsse, Zärtlichkeit, nett sein...

Bwäh, ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken Potter küssen zu müssen. Er hatte ihn schon extrem viel Überwindung gekostet, ihm ein Kompliment zu machen und (mehr oder weniger...) ehrlich anzulächeln, wie sollte das dann erst mit dem Küssen werden? Einen Mann! Held der Zaubererwelt, Potter...

´Ich hasse ihn!´

Harry´s POV

´Ich liebe ihn! Und so langsam wächst in mir die Hoffnung, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.´

-TBC-


End file.
